


The Spaces Between us

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Birthday, Fluff, Freedom, Harry has a secret, Holidays, KIND OF I GUESS, Louis is sunshine, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, but for now it'll just be romance, idk about the tags but i'll get on it i promise, kind of, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't suppose to be here. he wasn't suppose to meet someone, <i>something</i> he cant have. Maybe he wasn't supposed to fall in love. But he did anyway. </p><p>Or</p><p>Louis meets Harry  in the woods. </p><p>Maybe that's where it all starts.<br/>Or maybe that's where it all ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii.  
> yes this is going to be interesting. well i can only hope. I will be updating once a week (since i already have the whole story written). There will be mistakes and stuff cause i have no beta (saddd) and i suck at editing but i'll try my best to overcome the errors. Hope you all like this. :)

**Chapter :1 (Torn)**

* * *

 

 

The last thing he wanted was to spent the holiday and his birthday in the middle of nowhere, _alone._ Well, technically, it's not in the middle of nowhere,( it's in Holmes Chapel) and, he is not alone(family trip with _Family!_ ) but with the mood he is in right now, any man with a brain would want to stay away from arguing about it with him.

 You do not argue with an angry Louis Tomlinson. Hell, you do not even look at an angry Louis Tomlinson. It's for the best. 

So, right now, Louis is sat in his mums car, on his way to Holmes Chapel ( _The Middle of Nowhere!!!_ He says. ) with his arms folded over his chest and a big pout on his face.

 

 "Why do you hate me?" He wails from his side as his mother rolls her eyes. 

 

"For the millionth time Boobear, stop acting like a child! We had this conversation already. We hardly get any family time after you moved out and we need this. The girls misses hanging out with you, you know. So stop with the wailing and enjoy the trip. We will go back before New year's eve." 

 

"What about my Birthday? I don't turn 20 every year mum! I had so many plans! Why do you _hate_ me?" He wails again. 

"God Boo! Don't we mean anything to you? We all can have fun together. And you can always celebrate your birthday when we get back. I won't stop you from that."

 "It's not that mum. I love you guys but I just- I'm alone here. With no friends. It's just- It's the holidays and I don't want to get bored." 

"Well, You have us, don't you? And I'm sure you will find someone to hang around with. There are kids in Holmes Chapel too you know." 

 

Hearing that he cant help but roll his eyes. _As fucking if_. He is quite happy with the friends he has in London, thank you very much. He will not associate with any people _in the middle of nowhere_. If only he could go home. 

   
Now don't get him wrong.  
  
Louis Tomlinson is no family hater. He loves his family. Loves to spend time with them. He loves them to bits but this time it's different. He is turning 20 for crying out loud! _The Big 2-O_ .And he had this crazy plan with the lads about going all out and partying till the morning light and shit. But now he is here and it's all ruined. He really was looking forward to this holiday but now, he just wants it to be over. 

At least the girls are sleeping. Otherwise he was sure that Lottie or Fizzy would've made fun of him for mopping and that would've made him snap. 

And you don't want to see a snapping Louis Tomlinson either. 

So even before they arrive to the cabin they rented, Louis automatically decides to hate the place. That place has no love for him and neither does he for it. He hates it. He hasn't seen it yet but he _HATES_ it. Yeap.

But obviously the gods hate him more because once they arrive, he takes one look towards the cabin and _of-fucking-course_ it's _beautiful._  
The gods are probably laughing at him right now.  
  
This holiday stinks, he is alone and his mother hates him and to top it all off , the place he was going to spend the holidays alone was breathtakingly beautiful. Life is unfair.

  
The cabin lies in the middle of the small forest just beside the town. He heard that there is a small lake around here somewhere but he couldn't care any less about that right now. He was _alone_.  


It snowed early this winter so the trees are covered with thin layer of snow and it looks beautiful which in return just makes everything else worse.

The cabin itself isn't that big or small. It has big windows though and the front porch was nice. Maybe he will just fling himself out of one of those windows to end his miseries.  
  
After he gets out of the car ( _sulking_ ) He wakes up the girls who just jumps out and starts running towards the cabin. 

He just sighs and helps his mum with the bags ( _still sulking_ ). Once everything is inside he decides to look around the cabin.

There is a living room, a kitchen with some stools beside the counters. So that makes it their dining. He walks upstairs to find four bedrooms and two baths. Enough for them. He picks the last room on the left and steps inside. 

And the room is small. Well, smaller than his room in London. There's a bed, a desk, a wardrobe. Nothing fancy. But the thing that catches his eye is the huge window that lies beside the desk. He could see some glimpse of the lake from there and of course the view is fucking amazing! what else is new? Maybe he _will_ fling himself.

  
If only the lads were here.  


And that shattered his mood completely. 

 

They could've had so much fun together! They could've built a snowman or have a snow fight or go strolling by the lake or, Anything! As long as the lads were with him, anything would've been fun. But now just by looking outside he is reminded of how alone he is. It's like the forest is making fun of him. Calling out on him on his misery. 

 

Life is _unfair_.  

 

********

 

 "It's been two days since we got here. How long do you plan to stay inside?"  Jay asks while she cleans the counter. They've just finished lunch and Louis is still sulking. And as a result, the lad hasn't stepped one foot outside the cabin, let along go for a stroll around town since they got here two days ago.

 

"Until we get back" He says simply while drying the dishes. 

"This isn't normal Boo! You are a 19 year old lad and all you have been doing is eating, sleeping and gluing your eyes either on your phone or the TV! Go out! Stroll around for a while. Make some friends." 

"I'm doing just fine thank—-" 

"Ohh no! I'm not taking that! You are going out Mr.! So get your hands dried and walk! And if I even see you back home before six, things won't be pretty." 

"But mum—-"

 "No buts!! Out. Now!"

 "What a lovely mother you are--Fine!" He held his hands up in surrender. No one can escape the death glare of Johanna Deakin. Why is his life like this? He is sure his mum hates him.  
  
So he lets out deep sigh and walks up to his room to get ready. He picks out a gray sweater, a black coat and jeans and his gray-white stripy muffler. He needs his stripes to get through this. He styles his hair into a quiff and done. He looks... _gloomy._ Just like  how he feels!

  
  
Just as he was heading out he sees Lottie smirking at him from the living room. The tosser. He will deal with her later.

Slipping in his shoes he opens the door and with that, He's out. 

_Now, what ?_   He thinks to himself as he walks down the path towards the town. Maybe he will just check that place out for a while. See if he can find anything interesting. 

 

After a couple of minutes of walking, the path splits into two directions. One was the way they came so obviously, that was the way to the town and the other one, _unknown._  

Maybe he will check that out after he comes back. He did have like four hours to kill before he can go home so _adventure time_ it will be. 

He still couldn't digest that he will be alone on his birthday, here. His freaking Birthday!  
 

Soon he reaches the small town and starts to stroll around.  
After an hour of aimless walking he decides he had enough. There is _nothing_ interesting in this town. _Nothing._ He did see some blokes who looked his age but he was in no mood to start a conversation right now.

Normally he was a very social person. Could talk for hours with just about anyone but right now, he just wants to sulk his days out. It sounds awfully dramatic but ohh well. He is a drama major. He has a reputation to uphold. 

He just wants to go home, to London. He misses his friends like crazy. While he walks back into the forest, he decides to call up Niall, the tosser who is his best mate and flatmate. 

The boy picks up after two rings with his goddamn happy Irish voice. What is he so happy about? He should be sulking at the absence of his best ever best mate. 

 

"Lou!! Mate! How are ya! Having fun?" 

Tosser. 

"ohh yea mate! I am having the time _of my life_ here! _Alone!_ There is snow everywhere and I don't know anyone and all my friends are at London. Everything is _awesome!_  magnificent even!" 

 "jezz! No need to be sarcastic mate." 

" well i cant help it so bite me! Mum just kicked me out of the house. Said I needed to _stroll around_. Can you bloody believe that?" Louis replies gruffly. 

"Aww babe! I feel sorry for ya. If it makes you feel any better, We do miss you a lot you know. Still Can't believe you won't be with us on your big 20! We had so many plans." 

Louis can hear the disappointment in  the Irish lad's voice.  they had been planning for this for months. Saving up money and ticking out things they need to get. Now it's all a waste. 

"I know mate. Can't believe it myself. Am gonna miss you lads so much! At least I'll be back before New Year's. We will make it worth it then. Go all out and shit." 

"Fuck yea we will. Just come back ya cunt! We will have the time of our life!" " Anyway man, I got to go now. Heading over Liam's to play Fifa. The flat feels empty without your ugly ass in it. Talk to you soon ky?" 

"My ass if beautiful, mind you! But yea, sure. Have all the fun without me. Leave me here to die in agony." 

"Gladly Lou. Now bye!"

 "Tosser!"

 

 With that the call ends. He hates Niall. 

He comes back to the broken path and turns left. _A walk to the unknown._ Maybe he will make a discovery and become famous! 

 As he keeps walking he can see the forest get thinner and thinner and pretty soon, he finds himself on an open field.  
 Unlike the forest, the field isn't fully covered with snow.There was green here and there and it looked, nice. And at the end of the field, you could see the lake with its ice blue water. It was bloody beautiful. The wind was cold but the view it self gave him chills. Not in a bad way but still.

He felt like he stepped inside another world or something. It was quiet. Peaceful even. Looking at the lake, he finally let his mind calm down. He started walking forward. He could make out a dock on the far left side. Wonder if they have any boats. Maybe he could get a boat from there and go on a ride on the lake.  
But wouldn't that be boring because he was alone? Maybe he will bring Lotts and Fiz with him.

 _If only the lads were here._  He sighs again.

He stood around for a while taking in the view and thinking about all the things he could've done with them if they were here. And it was killing his mood once again. 

Just as he turned around to head back cause obviously, he was sad.-- He didn't need this bloody beautiful lake to remind him how awful his life was being to him now-- he wasn't prepared to see what was in front of him. 

No, it wasn't a bear, nor was it a snake or a spider. (Which Louis is totally _NOT_ terrified of. _Nope._ He is a _MAN_. A _brave man_. ) 

 

It was just a boy.

A normal boy who looked just about his age.

 

But the problem was that the boy was most probably the prettiest boy the poor sod had ever seen in his small sulking life.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryy for the late update. Next update is coming next week :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos

Louis felt like he was drowning.

Okay maybe he wasn't but holy shit what was this?! This cannot be real. This boy definitely cannot be real.There's no bloody way.

The cold was messing with him. Definitely the cold. But _damn! He was beautiful._

The boy had dark brown hair which looked as if every curl of it was crafted with specialized hand that decorated his face from every angle. He had skin white as the snow( _what kind of a fairytale shit is this!_ ), dark pink plumped lips that looked so soft that it was surreal. And as Louis took small steps towards him, he could see that his eyes were a weird shade of green and blue. As if the gods just mixed the color of the sea and the forest together and smeared it in his eyes just to torture Louis.

His white button up clung to his body as if were made for him. With the Black coat and a red muffler that matched the light blush on his cheeks and his chapped lips. He looked like he came out of a fashion magazine.(not that Louis reads _any_ cause... _no_ ) And Louis wasn't even ashamed for staring so openly.

 He knew nothing was perfect but this, this was something else.

And they stood in silence, just looking at each other.

Now as cheesy as that sounds, it was getting a little awkward for the feathery haired lad. It was a real struggle for him to stay quiet. Specially with a boy as beautiful as _that_ standing in front of him. And seeing that the boy has no desire to speak up first, Louis decides to take the lead.

 

"Umm... H-hi!" 

_And I stuttered. Great!_

 

Hearing his voice, the curly's eyes went wider. He stared down at him weirdly for a second before turning around as if to find someone else standing behind him.

 _That was odd_.

 

"you..talking to me?" He turns towards Louis and drawled slowly with a voice that was dipped in honey and dark chocolate and coffee (what was Louis even on about?!) and  pointed his finger at himself. _What was this even._

He took a deep breath and gave him a small smirk. He could totally do this. He was cool. The cooliest of cool.

 

"Now, I don't see anyone else here Curly, do you?" He says as smoothly as he could master and Ohh yea, Louis was smooth!

  
"Umm. No, I guess." The boy blushed and gave him a sheepish smile in return popping out- _are those dimples!? he even has dimples. Are you seeing this god? Like really?!_

  
" I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Yourself?" Louis says while talking another step closer towards the lad that still eyed him rather shyly.

  
"I'm Harry. Harry Styles." The boy replies in his slow deep voice as he looks at Louis from under his lashes. He looks nervous for some reason. This was so CUTE! It's decided. Nervous is Louis's new favorite thing.

  
"Well, nice to meet you _Harold_." He offers him his signature grin." You live here?"

  
"It's _Harry_." The lad mumbles. " And yes, I do I guess. You're not form here are you? I mean I never saw you around here before and-" he trails off with his cheeks warming up again and _IS HE REAL? HE CANNOT BE REAL!_ Louis is going to faint.

  
"Yea. I am not. Am from Doncaster. Gonna be spending the holidays here though. With family. rented a cabin in the woods." Louis says chirpily pointing back at the forest. He so got this. Smooth.

  
"ohh I see." The boy says back. And okay that sounded like a bloody conversation ender but no, Louis is not done talking. Not yet at least. Not ever maybe.

  
"So curly, as you are the first person i talked to since i got here, what do you do around here?" He asked while stepping on a chunk of snow that was on the ground." You know, for fun?"  

  
"Well, there is a pub, some cafés and a park. Most of the kids hang around there I guess. I usually don't go to the town much so I don't know." He says while smiling sheepishly again and Louis has to take a moment to compose himself. Damn, the gods are probably laughing at him right now.

  
"mhmm. So what do _you_ do for fun then?" Louis asks while poking the boy on his shoulder and to Louis's delight, the boy blushes again. 1 point to Louis, 102737393 to  the gods.

  
"Well I usually hang around here, in the forest. I'm really not that good around people so,yea....I, like it here."  The boy says quietly while shuffling his feet on the ground. Can he get any more _CUTER_!

  
"Well it is a nice place, i gotta give it to ya." He says and its not a lie. The place is beautiful. " Hey, are there any boats on the dock? Like are there any we can rent? Can we like, rent one and go for a ride on the lake?" He asks as he eyes the dock on the corner. Maybe he will rent a boat. If he can keep curly with him that is. He wouldn't mind going for a ride with him.

  
"Well yea, there is. Mr.Ferman has a couple of them.Am sure they are up for rent too" Harry gives him a smile.

  
"Yey! Am soo going to rent one then! Say curly, you wanna ride with me- I mean, go for a ride on the lake that is, if you don't mind. You know, cause am all alone and I don't know anyone here and it will get boring cause I'll be lonely an—-"

  
"umm sure I guess. If you wouldn't mind that is." He mumbles softly and _as fucking if_!

  
"me?? Mind?? I just invited you to go with me mate! I'll be delighted if you can join me. It'll be pretty boring if am alone. So what's say? Do you want to? In the next couple of days that is?" Louis gives him the sweetest smile he could master and hopes that the curly would say yes.

  
After a moment of hesitation the lad finally speaks up.

  
"okay then. I'd love to accompany you." He says with a light grin on his beautiful face and no Louis did not melt. Not even a tiny bit. Louis was _smooth_.

  
"Great! So, tell me about yourself then Harold. Lets get to know each other first."

 

   
After that  conversation flew. They both ended up only talking and strolling around and it was fun.

And as weird as it sounds, Louis liked watching Harry talk. The way his lip curved when he spoke a word or the way his eyes would sparkle when he said something that made him happy. There was no doubt the lad was very shy at first, talking very slowly as if Louis was gonna shut him up any moment but slowly slowly the boy opened up and It all seemed soo endearing that Louis couldn't look any other way. Louis knew thinking about someone like this when they just met was not a normal thing to do but hey, can you even blame him?

He was attracted to Harry. Damn right he was.

There was no way around it. Louis had seen many pretty faces in his 19 year old life but none of them even came close to Harry. And as he slowly got to know him, even if it's only a tiny bit, he could see how much of a decent human the lad was and it just seemed pulled him in even more.

They talked and talked and Louis learned that the curly was 18 and had one big sister and his mum in his family.

All though they both were very different but Louis felt some sort of odd connection towards the tall lanky lad that was now walking beside him as he talked about _giraffe_ of all things.

But in all of these different little things, they did have  one thing that in common.

Both of them loved music. 

So soon enough, their conversation turned towards what bands they listen to to what concerts did they attended. And after that, its like  the time just went everywhere.

He didn't even notice it until the sky had turned black.

 

"would you look at that! The time got the best of me. Its already 7" He chuckles as he eyes his phone. "Well, as much as I have _loved_ this grand afternoon spent in your presence, I am afraid my time is up, young Harold. should be heading back now. Was supposed to be back by 6." He says while looking at Harry who looked at him with a soft smile in his eyes and a bit of disappointment?

Louis can only hope.

 

"yeah?umm okay, let's go back then" The smile reached his lovely face  and they both started walking back in a peaceful silence.

 

After a few minutes of walking the lads came back to the road that broke into two ways . This is where they part then.

 

"It was really nice hanging out with you curly. I liked talking to you."  Louis says grinning and the curly flashes him a smile.

  
"Me too.I, had fun."

"cool. can we hangout tomorrow too? I mean if you don't have any plans.Cause am all alone and-I don't know anyone else and,Yeah?" He just rambled. Great.

  
"Yea sure. I'd love to." But Harry smiled up at him anyway. This boy was too sweet for this world.

  
"Great! We'll meet here after lunch then?" Louis asked while taking a step backwards. 

  
"Sounds good."  

  
"Great! See you tomorrow then Curly." 

  
"Yea, see you tomorrow Lou. Goodbye." Harry says sweetly as he shot Louis his one last sickeningly sweet smile and starts to walk away while Louis grins at him like a fool.

  
He felt happy. He made a friend! A friend who was just wayy too beautiful to be a friend but a friend indeed.

_Man this was weird._

 

Harry turns to look at him one last time before disappearing into the dark and that's when Louis forces himself to walk back.

Maybe  Holms Chappell wouldn't be that bad.

 

 

**.....**

 

 

The door was opened by a calm looking fizzy.

 

"You are two hours late." She said calmly.

  
"Yes, MUM! I am. Now let me in? Louis said while Fizzy rolled her eyes at him. 

  
"Seriously Lou, you should at least call us if you are going to be late.We were worried sick and——" And Louis zoned out. This girl acted like his mother sometimes.

  
They walked into the living room and just as Louis was about to snap at Fizzy telling her to shut up, Jay walked in.

  
"Your back. Was almost going to call you love. Should've called if you were gonna be late." She said while Louis sat down on the couch.

  
"Sorry mum. I guess time got the best of me. I just met this boy today and I didn't know where the time went after that" 

  
"Oh I see. So, is he nice?" Jay asked while sitting down as well.

 

"He is a nice lad mum. With curly hair and green eyes and dimples."Louis grinned.

  
"Hmm, am sure he is. Well, dinner is ready. Go fresh up and come down to eat yeah?." 

  
"okay."Louis got up and just as he was about to head to the bathroom, he saw Lottie smirking at him.

  
"What?" 

  
"Ohh nothing. Green eyes and dimples aye?"

  
"shut up! He is just a friend!" Louis scowled.

"Yea yea. You always go all moony eyes when you talk about Zayn. Or Liam or Niall. Right. You don't have a crush and I have a pet unicorn name Gern." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at Louis.  
  


"Wha—-WHATEVER!" Louis snapped and stomped the way to the bathroom. he didn't have time for 'childtalk' nope. Children these days.

  
He can feel his face go warm at the thought.

  
Maybe he did have a crush on him. This is not normal. He quickly freshened up and went back to eat dinner. 

After dinner Louis helped his mum with the dishes. Well, he helped drying them. There wasn't a dishwasher here and Louis wasn't allowed near any slippery thing which involved glasses. It was better that way.

  
"Am just gonna go to my room and sleep then. Night mum." He said while drying his hand as Jay turned off the sink.

  
"Goodnight boo. Sweet dreams." 

 

He said goodnight to the girls who were watching T.V and went upstairs. After turning off the light and he sat down on his bed. 

Taking out his phone he saw that he got a text from Zayn. So he sent him a reply.

 

 

 **Zayn**  
Louuuuu!! What's up man!!! Miss your stinky ass!!

 

_Zaynieee!!! Nothin' much man! Just tired as all. Miss you too tosser. Whatca doin?_

 

 **Zayn**  
We at Liam's. Gonna stay the night. Niel is getting his ass kicked on FIFA!!! Man u should see the luk on his face..! XD

 

_LOL! Then what r ya waiting for!! Send me a pic ya twat! :D_

 

 **Zayn  
** wait.. :P

_*Attached picture*_

_Holy——AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! XD He looks like the time that little puppy peed on him!.... AHAHAHAHA XD_

 

 **Zayn** _  
_ I knw r8!!! It's priceless!! :D :P

 

 _Instagram it!!! NOW!!_  


**Zayn**  
Way ahead of u Tomlinson. The deed has already been done!

 

_He is gonna kill u! :P_

 

 **Zayn**  
Let's see him try.! :P

 **Zayn**  
Anyway, what were u up to 2day? Heard u were kicked out of the house. :p "

 

_Ohh yea, I just strolled around. This place is not bad. There is this huge lake here and the forest is nice too! We could've taken a ride in the river if u guys were here. I miss you guys! :(_

 

 **Zayn**  
Aww Lou!! We miss u too. Things r not the same without u Tommo.. :(

 

_Yea.I did meet a lad name Harry though. He seemed nice :)_

 

 **Zayn**   
ohh. At least u found some1 to talk to :)

 

_Yeap. Gonna hang with him tomorrow._

 

 **Zayn**   
Well, have fun! But don't forget about us  -_-  


 

_I could never! How can I forget the ugly faces of urs..:P_

 

 **Zayn  
** :O you did NOT!!!

 

_U luv me!! :P_

 

 **Zayn  
**....................

 

_That's right Malik! U do those dots...:P_

 

 **Zayn**

I will

**Zayn**

 .................................................

 

 

So after an hour of texting with Zayn Louis put down his phone  and started for bed. He changed into his oversize superman T-shirt and sweatpants and tucked himself in.

_Hanging with Harry tomorrow._

He thought. Louis was excited for tomorrow. He wondered if Harry was excited too? Probably not.

Ohh god what is wrong with him today!

Maybe he did have a teeny tiny little crush on the curly hair lad. But no harm done as long as he is the only one to know right? Right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked. come and talk to [me](http://charmingcheeseball.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
